1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a method for making a light weight, high strength wheel having particular application for use in an in-line skate.
2. Background art
In-line skates are becoming increasingly popular for recreational and sports activities. However, because of the environment in which these skates are used, the wheels thereof are frequently exposed to high shear and other mechanical loads. As a consequence of existing methods of manufacture, the hubs of such wheels which surround and support the skate axle have been known to break so as to necessitate replacement of the wheel.
More particularly, the hubs of some skate wheels have been molded from a non-metallic urethane material. However, the urethane has proven to be undesirably soft and flexible. Consequently, these urethane wheels which have been manufactured in the past lack sufficient rigidity to withstand high loads, such that performance is adversely effected. That is to say, a urethane wheel is characterized by a relatively slow speed operation which is not altogether suitable for roller hockey and speed skating. Stronger and stiffer, high speed wheels that are also manufactured from a non-metallic material have proven to provide low traction and less control so as to also be unsuitable for roller hockey. Still other skate wheels have been manufactured from metal (e.g. aluminum). However, it is difficult, using conventional manufacturing techniques, to easily and satisfactorily bond non-metallic material to a metallic material to form a skate wheel. Moreover, metallic skate wheels are known to be relatively heavy and expensive to manufacture.
What is needed is a non-metallic wheel for an in-line skate, and the like, that will be relatively light weight, easy to produce and sufficiently strong and stiff so as to maximize performance (i.e. improve traction, increase speed and provide for better control) and reduce the risk of failure when exposed to high shear and other mechanical loads during use.